


Look Jay! A Baby!

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abandonment, Domestic, FtM Dick, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, wow never thought I'd need that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick comes home with a baby he found (or, well, a baby Deathstroke gave him) and Jason suddenly comes to two conclusions.Dick wants kids.He does not.





	1. Baby Acquisition

Jason wasn’t sure how long he’d been pacing back and forth across the living room floor before the window finally opened and Dick climbed in.

“Thank fu-” he never got to finish because Dick had turned to face him and all of his words escaped him.

“Look Jay,” Dick said in a whisper, arms holding the bundle against his chest, eyes bright behind his mask. “A baby!”

Jason continued to stare before finally shaking his head and clearing his throat. “I see,” he mumbled, following Dick out of the living room and back to the bedroom. “And...where did you acquire said baby?”

When Dick didn’t answer, too distracted with filling the bath for the sleepy, filthy baby, Jason asked again.

“Deathstroke,” Dick replied, as though that was a perfectly normal person to get a baby from.

“Deathstroke,” Jason repeated, nodding. “Right. Yeah, of course. Silly me. Deathstroke is just your average, run of the mill baby-dealer. I totally forgot.”

“He found the baby in a dumpster,” Dick said as he turned off the water, stripping the baby of its dirty clothes.

“And just  _ gave  _ it to you?” Jason asked with a frown.

“Yeah,” Dick replied like it was a perfectly natural thing.

“Who does the baby belong to?” Jason asked, approaching and wincing when the baby started crying as Dick set him or her in the shallow bath water, gently wiping away the dirt and grime.

“I don’t know, Jason, she was found in the dumpster, remember?” Dick asked. He wasn’t actually angry but he sure as hell sounded like that.

“Yeah, no, I know,” Jason agreed. “Sorry. So, uh, what’s the plan?”

“I was going to take her down to the GCPD tomorrow, talk to Commissioner Gordon,” Dick replied.

“So she’s ours for the night?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight to his other foot.

It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ like  _ kids, he just didn’t really want one of his own.

He frowned when he realized he didn’t know where Dick stood on that front.

“Yeah, she is,” Dick replied softly and oh, that just answered Jason’s question for him.

“Oh,” Jason said quietly, unsure of what else to say. “Can I do anything to help?” he asked.

Dick was silent for a moment as he gently lifted the baby up and dear  _ god  _ Jason felt such  _ guilt  _ pooling in his belly at the look Dick was giving the little girl.

He’d never realized Dick wanted kids that badly.

“Do you think you could run to a nearby store, buy some bottles and milk and formula?” Dick asked, tucking the baby up in one of their nicer towels, tucking her against his chest and standign to face Jason, not bothering to empty the tub yet.

Jason nodded, guilt preventing him from speaking. “Yeah,” he managed to force out. Yeah, uh, I’ll be back soon.”

He tried very hard not to rush out of the apartment.

…………………

He ended up buying the baby some pajamas and clothes for the next day as well as a car seat so they had a safe way to transport her.

As they stood in Gordon’s office, waiting for him to come back from checking the missing person’s report, Jason chanced a glance over at Dick.

“Why do you look so sad?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Dick looked up from the baby girl, giving Jason a smile that the younger  _ knew  _ was fake yet he wasn’t going to call Dick out on.

“I’m not sad,” Dick lied. “I mean, I guess a little.” he sighed, looking back down at the baby girl. “I just don’t understand who would just leave a baby in a dumpster to...to  _ die _ .”

“Horrible people,” Jason replied. “It’s a good thing you got her though. Hopefully we find her parents. If not, then hopefully she’ll go to a good home.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Dick replied quietly.

A moment later, Gordon entered.

………………….

ONE WEEK LATER

“You look beat.”

Jason chuckled, flicking the rest of his cigarette over the edge of the roof to turn and face Clark.

“What are you doing all the way in Bludhaven?” he asked. “B will have your head if he sees you here.”

“Last I checked, this wasn’t his city,” Clark returned, touching down to walk over to where Jason was seated on the edge of the rooftop. “How have you and Dick been?”

“Good. We’re good,” Jason replied.

“You’re happy together?” Clark asked.

“Of course.”

“Good,” Clark said firmly. “And I’m sure you already know this, but Jason if you hurt Dick-”

“I’ll have the whole Justice League up my ass, yeah, I know,” Jason replied with a fond smile and laugh. “So what brings you here?”

“Dick called and said you were brooding.”

Jason scoffed. “I don’t brood.”

There was a pointed silence.

“I’m not brooding right  _ now _ .”

“You sure about that?” Clark asked. “Is there anything you want to talk to someone about?”

“If I want to talk, I can talk to Dick.”

“Unless it’s something  _ about  _ Dick that you want to talk about.”

Jason was quiet for a long time before finally sighing, shoulders dropping. “He brought home a baby the other night,” he explained. “About a week ago.”

Clark walked over to take a seat next to him. “Congratulations.”

“No, we found her parents,” Jason said, shaking his head. “It just...made me realize some things.”

“Like what?”

“Dick wants kids,” Jason replied, turning to look out over the city. “Like, he  _ really  _ wants kids.”

“I know,” Clark said, chuckling. “Ever since  _ he  _ was a kid he’s wanted them.”

“I don’t though,” Jason whispered. “I  _ like  _ kids, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t really want one of my own. And after taking care of the baby overnight…” he shook his head. “That hasn’t changed in the slightest.”

“Have you told Dick?”

“No. I just...I don’t want to lose him over something so stupid.”

Clark placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Have you considered that maybe there will come a time when he wants kids, when he’s ready to have them, and you two haven’t discussed that?”

Jason shrugged slowly. It wasn’t that he hadn’t considered it. It was just that he’d decided to not think about it at all since that was what he did best when confronted with problems he didn’t want to face.

“All I’m saying,” Clark said as he stood. “Is maybe talking is the best option.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “Maybe.”

When he returned home, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, kissed Dick goodnight, and didn’t breathe a word about his conversation with Clark.


	2. The Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month after Dick acquired and returned the baby, Jason finally sucks it up and decides to talk to Dick.
> 
> The conversation doesn't quite go as Jason had hoped

A few weeks later at dinner, Dick was babbling about his day and Jason was not paying him a lick of attention. 

Thankfully, Dick barely noticed.

_ Just say it gently.  _ Jason coached himself.  _ Bring up the conversation in a calm way. Just say, hey I’ve been wondering how you felt about kids. _

Jason took a deep breath.

“I don’t ever want kids.”

Fuck, that was  _ not  _ what he’d meant to say or how he’d meant to say it.

Shit.

Dick paused in whatever he was talking about, staring at Jason before giving a small smile.

“I know,” he said.

Jason blinked. “What?” he asked eloquently.

Dick chuckled. “Jay, we had this talk when you were Robin, remember?”

Jason absolutely did not remember  _ shit  _ about having this conversation before.

“No.” God, now Jason felt even  _ worse _ !

“B found an abanded baby,” Dick explained. “And had you and I keep an eye on him while Bruce went to the GCPD. You spent the entire hour going on and on about how ‘you don’t hate kids, you’d just prefer that none of them have your DNA or come anywhere near you’.”

Jason’s face turned scarlet and he clutched his silverware, embarrassed. “Oh,” he said quietly. “What...did you say?”

Dick laughed. “Jason, what brought this on?” he asked instead of answering.

Jason sighed, shoulders slumping. “The...baby from a few weeks ago,” he admitted quietly. “I had never realized you wanted kids so much until I saw you with her.” he ducked his head. “And now I feel like I’m holding you back from having a big family like you’ve always wanted.”

“Jason, I’ve never wanted a big family,” Dick said quietly. “I mean, yeah I’ve always wanted a kid but nothing big.”

Jason nodded miserably. “Okay.” he started to stand until Dick placed his hands over Jason’s and the younger found he didn’t have enough strength to shake the other off.

“Jason, are you trying to make me choose between you or what you seem to perceive as my dream family?” Dick asked gently.

God, if the guilt was tangible, Jason would be choking on it right now. “I just don’t want to hold you back,” he replied, unable to look at Dick.

“Jason, I love you,” Dick said, interlacing their fingers and squeezing Jason’s hand gently. “Would I love to have kids with you? Absolutely. But being with you? Spending the rest of my life with you, whether or not there are kids involved? That’s what’s more important to me.”

“But-”

“Jason,” Dick said quietly. “You love me, right?”

“Of course.”

“The thing about being in love,” Dick explained. “Is that when you  _ really  _ care about someone...sometimes that love is more important than wants.”

“But you want kids.”

“And I want you more,” Dick replied. “Have you really been worrying about this for the last  _ month _ ?”

Jason felt his face heat up. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

Dick laughed loudly, fondly, standing and coming around the table to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek.

“I could tell,” Dick told him.

Jason winced. “Really?”

“No,” Dick replied. “Clark told me about your conversation.”

“That son of a bitch,” Jason hissed.

Dick laughed loudly, returning to his seat at the table. “He only did it because he knew you weren’t going to say anything.”

“If you knew, why didn't  _ you  _ say anything?” Jason demanded, pouting like a five year old child.

“I wanted to give you a chance to speak for yourself,” Dick replied. “I knew it was bothering you and I didn’t think it would be appropriate for me to breach the topic myself, especially a few weeks out from Aurora.”

“Aurora?” Jason repeated.

“The baby,” Dick replied. “Her name was Aurora.”

“Oh,” Jason said, nodding. “I didn’t know that.” he frowned. “How do  _ you _ know that?”

Dick laughed. “Well I took her back to her parents once Gordon identified them,” Dick replied. “As Nightwing, of course.”

“And?”

“And they made me the godparent,” Dick replied, laughing. He calmed down, still smiling. “I’m sorry this has been stressing you out so much.”

“No, no, it’s fine, it’s…” Jason sighed. “I love you so much, Dick,” he said quietly. “And I was so  _ scared  _ I was going to lose you!”

“You’re not going to lose me, Jason,” Dick promised. “You will  _ never  _ lose me.”

In their line of work, that line wasn’t as reassuring as Dick thought it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!!


End file.
